Cracmol
by Elliania
Summary: COMPLETE. Ron et Hermione sont mariés et mènent une vie parfaite! Parfaite? Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils croyaient avant d'apprendre qu'Andrews, leur fils unique âgé de 4 ans, ne démontre aucun talent magique. —PostPoudlard, basée sur les 5 premiers tomes.
1. Chapter 1: Une vie Parfaite

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla, appliquez la formule.

Petite fic sans prétention aucune. J'espère qu'elle saura vous plaire!  
Bonne lecture!

**

* * *

**

.: Cracmol :.

* * *

**Une vie parfaite**

C'était une nuit de pleine lune, mais les nombreux nuages cachaient l'astre en question. Une légère pluie tombait et Hermione était tout simplement gelée.

Elle avait remontée l'allée de son entrée en courant, et maintenant, elle cherchait ses clés pour débarrer la porte de sa maison.

"Voyons! Où sont-elles? Oh et puis zut… Alohomora!"

Reconnaissant le sort, et la voix, la porte s'ouvrit enfin et elle pénétra dans sa demeure.

La maison était considérablement grande, mais sans être une villa. Le hall d'entré donnait sur une grande pièce décoré de bleu. C'était le salon. De où elle était, un magnifique divan trois places lui faisait dos, à la droite il y avait un jolie foyer et devant, un magnifique cinéma maison. En effet, même s'il s'agissait d'un quartier sorciers, il n'y avait pas trop d'ondes magiques et Hermione c'était fait une joie d'y aménager quelques technologies moldues! Remarquant immédiatement les deux pieds qui dépassaient du divan, la jeune femme ne fit pas de bruit. Son mari devait s'être assoupit!

Malgré leur jeune âges, Ron et elle étaient mariés depuis 6 ans maintenant. Ils habitaient désormais une magnifique maison dans une banlieue de sorciers, non loin de Londres. Elle était devenue médicomage et Ron, contre toutes attentes, était gardien dans l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley! Depuis que le « rouquin qui à aidé le survivant à vaincre Celui-dont-on ne doit pas prononcé le nom » faisait partit de cette équipe, les CC avait incroyablement remontés la pente. Leur nouvelle devise était désormais : « Nous revivons! » La dernière coupe du monde, c'est eux, qui l'avait remporté! Hermione était vraiment fière de son mari!

Elle d'un autre côté, adorait également son métier, mais elle était complètement exploitée! Elle n'avait pas encore d'horaire fixe et elle se surmenait au boulot, étant encore l'une de ces débutante. Elle était souvent épuisé, principalement quand Ron allait à l'extérieur pour un quelconque match, car elle devait ainsi s'occuper seule de leur fils, Andrews.

Andrews avait 4 ans. Une magnifique tête rousse, avec les yeux d'un doré incroyable. Il était plus espiègle que la moyenne des enfants et possédait une intelligence digne de sa mère! Il était la fierté de Ron!

Hermione retira son manteau de pluie et retira ses bottes. Alors qu'elle avançait dans le salon et qu'elle contournait le divan où Ron se reposait, Hermione eut la bonne surprise d'y voir aussi son fils. Ils étaient tout simplement adorable! Ron était sur le dos, la tête et les pieds retenu par les accotoirs du divan. Il ne portait qu'un jeans et son menton, mal rasé, reposait sur le dessus de la tête d'Andrews. Le petit, quant à lui, était sur le torse de Ron, coucher sur le ventre, ses jambes de chaque côtés de son père. Il portait un pyjama bleu pâle, deux pièces, et avait un pouce dans sa bouche, sa tête viré vers le dossier du sofa.

Les voyant ainsi, Hermione n'eu pas le cœur de les réveiller immédiatement et monta d'abord se changer. Elle prit une douche rapide, enfila un vieux t-shirt appartenant à Ron, mit sa robe de chambre et redescendit au salon. Doucement, elle s'assit devant le fameux divan et caressa les cheveux de feu de son époux. Celui-ci se réveilla tranquillement.

"Mmh? Oh… B'soir chérie!"

Il bougea un peu, mais il remarqua vite sa situation et cessa avant de réveiller le petit endormit. D'une main apaisante, il lui caressa le dos. Du coin de l'œil, il regarda l'heure : 22h38

"Tu entres tard." Constata-t-il.

"Oui", sourit Hermione. "On a eu un cas d'urgence. Mais tout c'est bien fini!"

"Good!"

Il se pencha quelque peu et Hermione lui donna un baiser.

"Il serait mieux dans son lit, je crois!" Sourit-elle en regardant leur fils.

"Oui, tu as sans doute raison, comme d'habitude!" Répondit Ron.

Doucement, il se redressa, agrippant son fils. Un bras sous ses fesses, l'autre dans ses cheveux, lui maintenant la tête sur son épaule, il monta le petit à l'étage. Celui-ci ne se réveilla pas, s'abandonnant aux bras forts de son père. Son pouce glissa de sa bouche et ses deux bras, ainsi que ses deux petites jambes se baladèrent dans le vide. Hermione suivit les deux hommes de sa vie, souriante et fatiguée.

Avec une tendresse non feinte, Ron coucha son fils et le borda. Il ferma les lumière, alluma une veilleuse, et alla rejoindre sa femme qui l'attendait contre le cadre de la porte. Il passa un bras autour de ses épaules et ils redescendirent au salon. Hermione alla dans la cuisine, faire du thé alors que dans le salon, Ron ravivait le feu dans le foyer. Ils étaient tout les deux très fatigués, mais c'était le seul temps où ils pouvait pleinement se voir et discuter un peu. Quelques minutes plus tard, Hermione fit son entré, deux tasses à la main, un plateau de biscuit suivant derrière elle.

"Attention, c'est chaud." Dit-elle en donnant sa tasse à Ron.

"Merci n'amour!"

Ron lui fit de la place au creux de ses bras et Hermione s'y logea sans tarder. Il la serra davantage contre lui et la jeune femme soupira d'aise.

"Mione…" dit-il soudain, légèrement mal à l'aise.

"Oui?"

"Je…" il humidifia ses lèvres. "Je pensais à ça il y a quelque temps… tu sais, Andrews à maintenant 4 ans et je… enfin, que penserais-tu d'avoir un deuxième enfant?"

Surprise, Hermione releva la tête et regarda son mari.

"Quoi? Mais Ron, on avait dit que…"

"Oui, je sais, je sais", la coupa Ron en posant deux doigts sur les lèvres d'Hermione, afin de la faire taire. "Tu avais dis qu'un seul enfant te suffirais…"

"Tu l'avais dit aussi!" Lui rappela-t-elle.

"Je… euh… C'est vrai", admis-t-il. "Mais c'était seulement parce que c'est ce que tu voulais entendre!"

"Je ne comprends pas", avoua Hermione d'une toute petite voix.

"Hermione… j'ai été élevé avec 5 frères et une sœur! J'ai des tonnes de cousins et pleins de neveux, nièces! Un seul enfant me semble… peu."

La jeune médicomage regarda son époux comme si elle le voyait pour la première fois. Puis, elle baissa les yeux et détourna la tête afin de regarder le feu. Après un moment, Ron soupira.

"Je suis désolé. Je n'aurais jamais du…"

"Mon travail me demande beaucoup d'énergie", commença Hermione d'une voix lointaine. "Tu sais que je suis une femme de carrière…"

"Je sais."

"Et toi, tu es souvent à l'extérieur, avec l'équipe et tout ça…"

"Je demanderai un congé… Une année sabbatique!"

Hermione sourit, malgré elle. Son époux, ce grand dadais de Ron Weasley, était réellement un homme de famille et un père parfait.

"Alors, tu es d'accord?" Demanda-t-il, heureux et enthousiasme.

"Eh bien", soupira Hermione. "Pas tout de suite, d'accord?"

Ron la regarda, la lueur d'espoir qui s'était allumé dans ses yeux marrons diminuant quelque peu.

"Laisse-moi le temps d'avoir un boulot stable."

"Ok… c'est d'accord!" Sourit-il avant de l'embrasser.

Il s'arrêta soudain, se reculant.

"Dans combien de temps, environ?"

"Je sais pas", rit Hermione… "Nous en reparlerons, d'accord?"

Ron approuva et ensemble, ils montèrent se coucher.

* * *

À suivre… 


	2. Chapter 2: Doute

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla, appliquez la formule!

Et voilà le chapitre 2.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Cracmol :.**

* * *

**Doutes**

"ANDY!"

"Ron?"

"Hihihi!"

"Andrews Ronald Weasley! N'attends pas que je me fâche!"

"Qu'est-ce qu'il ce passe?"

"Naon!"

Ron venait d'attraper son fils qui courait nu dans toute la maison depuis 10 bonnes minutes. Hermione, surprise d'entendre son mari crier après leur enfant, était venu voir ce qui se passait et Andrews, petit garnement qu'il était, se débattait vivement.

"Ze veux pas m'habiller!"

"Oh que si, jeune homme, tu vas aller t'habiller!" S'exclama Ron, en virant son fils la tête en bas!

"Poukoi?" Demanda-t-il en riant, baladant ses bras au sol.

"Parce que", expliqua Hermione, "qui regardait toujours la scène de loin. Tes fesses vont tomber!"

Les yeux d'Andrews s'agrandirent, se calma et il regarda sa mère.

"Même pas vrai!"

"Tu veux parier?" Demanda malicieusement Hermione en jouant avec sa baguette magique d'un air faussement menaçant.

Stupéfait, Andrews recommença à se débattre, afin que son père le repose au sol. Dès que ses pieds touchèrent terre, il fila dans sa chambre pour se vêtir! Ron et Hermione ne purent s'empêcher de rire.

"Tu crois qu'on est des parents cruels?" Demanda Ron.

"Sans doute pas assez!" Rit Hermione. "Il est trop gâté si tu veux mon avis!"

Hermione abandonna Ron et alla voir son fils. Le pauvre petit avait mit ses sous-vêtements, mais ses bras et sa tête était coincé dans son petit t-shirt vert pâle.

"Attends mon lapin, maman va t'aider!"

"Chu coincé", marmonna-t-il tristement.

Hermione se plaça à genou devant Andrews et l'aida à passer sa tête par le trou. Elle lui plaqua ses cheveux roux plein de statique et lui enfila sa salopette vert foret. Le gamin se contentait d'appuyer ses mains sur les épaules de sa mère pour se retenir et de lever une jambe de temps en temps.

"Et voilà! T'es mignon comme tout."

Andrews se contenta de faire une grimace de désapprobation, digne de son père. Hermione rit.

"Aller, donne un bizou à maman!"

Sans hésiter, tout à fait gratuitement, il passa ses bras autours du cou d'Hermione et lui donna un bec mouillé sur les lèvres.

"Vous êtes prêts?"

C'était Ron. Il venait d'arriver dans l'encadrement de la porte et les regardait en souriant. Il portait sa cape de printemps, la grise charbon et dans ses bras, il y avait celle d'Hermione, la blanche, ainsi que celle d'Andrews, la petite bleu royale.

"Où on va?" Demanda l'enfant.

"Mais voyons Andy!" S'étonna son père. "Tu n'as quand même pas oublié l'anniversaire de tes cousines! On va cher Oncle Harry et Tante Gin!"

"Ouais!" S'exclama-t-il en courant vers son père, qui lui enfila rapidement sa cape.

Andrews adorait ses cousines! Plusieurs rumeurs couraient dans la famille, comme quoi Ron, Hermione, Harry et Ginny s'était donné une date pour concevoir leur enfants afin de les avoirs en même temps et qu'ils aillent ensemble à Poudlard! Les dits parents n'avaient jamais démentit! Andrews n'avait que deux semaines d'avances sur ses cousines… Eh oui, à la différence de Ron et Hermione, le survivant et la cadette des Weasley avaient eu des filles… trois fillettes… identiques! Elles allaient avoir 4 ans aujourd'hui même! Il va sans dire que la rumeur était fausse, puisse que Hermione était tombé enceinte plusieurs semaines avant Ginny, mais naturellement, celle-ci s'était vu forcé d'accoucher avant les 9 mois de gestation!

Harry et Ginny avaient ensuite eu un autre enfant, un petit garçon nommé Derek, qui avait désormais 1 an. Ginny, était présentement femme au foyer, bien qu'elle est une formation de journaliste. Harry, bien évidemment, était devenu Auror. Il était d'ailleurs un excellant Auror, comment pourrait-il en être autrement. Ils vivaient dans le Nord de Londres, dans une magnifique Villa.

Ding Dong!

Ginny alla ouvrir, Jessy-Kate dans les bras.

"Salut!"

Ron, Hermione et Andrews étaient enfin là! Ginny s'était demandé lesquels étaient les plus insupportable, les filles, qui avaient hâte de voir Andrews, ou leur père, qui avait hâte de revoir ses deux meilleurs amis! En effet, les deux couples se voyaient que trop rarement. L'accueil fut chaleureux, et bien vite, tout le monde avait prit leur aise!

Andrews était partit avec Lory-Ann et Mary-Jane dans la salle de jeu. Harry et Ron parlaient Quidditch dans le salon, Derek dans les bras de son père, et Ginny et Hermione papotait dans la cuisine, la petite Jessy-Kate accoté à la table, les écoutant avidement.

"Jess, pourquoi n'irais-tu pas jouer avec tes sœurs?" Demanda Ginny.

"Pas envie", marmonna la fillette.

Ginny soupira et roula les yeux.

"Ah! Les enfants. Tu as de la chance d'en avoir qu'un seul, Herm! Crois-moi!"

"Mouais…" soupira doucement Hermione, un subtile sourire aux lèvres, que Ginny remarqua.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, suspicieuse.

"Oh rien", rit Hermione. "C'est juste qu'on parlait justement de ça hier, Ron et moi."

Ginny resta surprise.

"Vraiment? Est-ce qu'il y a un petit deuxième en court de route?"

"Non!" Sourit la brunette. "Mais on y pense! Ron aimerait bien!"

"J'imagine!" Confirma la rouquine.

Puis, en parfaite marraine, Hermione engagea une petite conversation avec Jessy-Kate. Elle vint se placer derrière elle et joua délicatement dans ses cheveux. Elle avait, tout comme ses deux sœurs jumelles, de magnifique cheveux brun foncé, presque noir. Ils étaient lisse et brillant, coupé aux épaules. Ses yeux était d'un magnifique marrons. Derek, à l'opposé, avait des cheveux roux, bien que légèrement en batailles, et il avait hérité des yeux splendide de son père.

L'avant-midi passa rapidement! Molly et Arthur Weasley étaient venu les rejoindre, les petites étant folles de leur grands-parents, mais malheureusement, les autres frères de Ginny étaient tous soit trop loin, soit trop occupés. Le dîner (n/a :le repas du midi, pour être clair!) arriva rapidement. Les trois hommes étaient rendu à l'étage, parlant de tout et de rien et les trois femmes, bien que légèrement cliché, mettaient la table. Les enfants étaient dans le salon, Derek dans son parc pour bébé.

"Maman! MAMAN!"

Ginny sursauta, ainsi qu'Harry, qui redescendait les escaliers avec Ron et Arthur. En moins de deux minutes, tout les adultes se retrouvèrent dans le salon, anxieux. C'était Lory-Ann qui avait criée.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe?" Demanda Harry, désormais à genou devant sa fille, ses mains autour de la taille de la gamine.

"C'est Derek", expliqua-t-elle en ne lâchant pas son petit frère des yeux. D'un même mouvement, les six adultes regardèrent en direction du bambin.

"Oh merlin", s'exclama Molly, une main sur son cœur.

Aussitôt, un grand sourire éclaira le visage d'Harry alors que Ginny se dirigeait vers son fils, une lueur de fierté dans les yeux.

"Mon petit bébé est un _sorcier_!" s'extasia-t-elle.

Elle le prit dans ses bras et le serra contre son cœur. Ron s'approcha d'Hermione, alors qu'Arthur embrassa légèrement Molly.

Se qui s'était passer, en fait, c'est que les pouvoirs de Derek s'était enfin réveillé. En effet, le bébé faisait doucement danser son ourson en peluche avec son biberon, inconsciemment, pour s'amuser. Chez les sorciers, ce genre de signe était aussi important que les premiers pas ou les premiers mots prononcés!

Molly se rappelait encore de tout les premiers signe de magie chez ses enfants. Bill, son aîné, avait fait apparaître un cousin aux bas des escaliers alors qu'il était entrain de les débouler, lors de ses 2 ans! Charlie, lui, avait à peine 5 mois… il remplissait son biberons de lait au fur et à mesure qu'il le buvait! C'était un bébé très dodu! Percy… Molly eu un sourire triste un court instant. Percy avait tout juste un an lorsqu'il avait fait voler la première lettre de son nom inscrite sur un cube-jouet! Fred, à 2 ans, avait fait apparaître du sable dans les céréales de George et dans la même journée, George avait réussit à changer le verre de jus de raisin de Fred en jus de betterave! Ron, gourmant de nature, avait 2 ans et demi lorsqu'il avait réussit à faire voler la jarre à biscuits jusqu'à lui! Et Ginny, sa petite dernière, était parvenue, dès l'âge de 7 mois, à faire repousser ses cheveux! Oh oui, c'était des beaux vieux souvenirs.

Tout le reste de l'après-midi passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur! Les conversations allaient bon train et ce ne fut que lorsque les enfants devinrent particulièrement affectueux et qu'ils demandèrent davantage de câlins, qu'ils réalisèrent qu'il se faisait déjà tard. Derek dormais dans les bras de son grand père alors qu'Andrews était confortablement installé sur les genoux de son parrain, le pouce dans la bouche et sa tête confortablement installé dans le creux de l'épaule du survivant. Molly était envahit par deux de ses petites filles alors que la troisième, Mary-Jane, dormais sous la table!

Les adultes finirent leur thé et se préparèrent à partir.

"Merci d'être venu!" Remercia Ginny en embrassant Hermione.

"De rien voyons! On n'allait tout de même pas manque ça!"

Harry, qui avait déposé Andrews au sol, enlaça fortement Hermione.

"N'attendons pas un autre anniversaire pour nous voir, là!" Lui dit-il.

"Promis!"

Ron prit Andrews dans ses bras avant que le petit ne s'effondre au sol, sous la fatigue, puis, il serra Ginny, salua fraternellement Harry et sortit enfin de la maison avec Hermione.

"Piouff, dure journée!" Soupira-t-il.

Ils marchaient le long de l'entré de la demeure des Potter en attendant de passer les barrières anti-transplanage et anti-portauloin. Andy était profondément endormit contre l'épaule de Ron. Celui ne le portait que d'un bras, son autre main étant enlacé avec celle d'Hermione. Celle-ci paraissait soucieuse et ne parlait pas.

"À quoi penses-tu ma chérie?" Demanda-t-il.

"Mhm?" Elle sortit enfin de sa bulle et regarda le rouquin.

"Tu semblais loin, je me demandais à quoi tu pensais." Répéta-t-il.

"Oh."

Hermione baissa la tête et vint se coller davantage à Ron. Celui-ci lui lâcha la main et entoura sa taille d'un bras protecteur, la rapprochant le plus possible de lui.

"Tu penses au réveille des pouvoirs de Derek?"

"Comment sais-tu?" Demanda-t-elle, surprise.

Ron eu un rire sans joie.

"J'y ai longtemps songé, moi aussi."

"Ron… Andrews…"

"Chut!"

Ron s'était arrêter de marcher et il faisait désormais face à sa femme.

"Je sais." Dit-il simplement.

"Et s'il…"

"Tu tu tu, ne dis rien."

Il passa sa main libre sur les joues désormais humide d'Hermione. Celle-ci prit le geste comme une invitation et s'engouffra dans les bras rassurants de son époux, pleurant silencieusement dans son cou, un main appuyé dans le dos de l'enfant.

"Comment ça ce fait qu'on aille rien remarquer plus tôt?" Gémit-elle.

"Chut", la calma Ron. "Ça ne sert à rien de s'alarmer, ça ne veut rien dire! Certains développent leurs pouvoirs bien plus tard que d'autres."

Ses paroles étaient rassurante…

... mais ses yeux pleuraient.

* * *

À suivre… 


	3. Chapter 3: Dure réalité

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla, appliquez la formule!

Et voilà le chapitre 3.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Cracmol :.**

* * *

**Dure réalité**

"Maman?"

"Oui mon cœur?"

"Poukoi on est ici?"

Une semaine avait passé depuis l'anniversaire des triplettes. Ron et Hermione avait eu beaucoup de mal à aborder le sujet, mais ils avaient finalement décidé d'aller consulter un spécialiste afin d'en avoir le cœur net. Alors qu'Hermione allait répondre à Andrews, la secrétaire vint l'interrompre.

"Mr. et Mrs. Weasley?"

"Oui!"

"Le docteur Fowl va vous recevoir."

"Merci", dirent d'une même voix Ron et Hermione.

"Vient Andy, c'est à nous!" Dit Hermione en prenant la main du gamin dans la sienne.

Le bureau était très joli. Magnifiquement décoré. Sur les murs, il y avait une tapisserie enfantine et les couleurs de la pièce étaient chaleureuse. Dans un coin, plein de jouets, de toutou et de coussins était à la disposition des enfants. Le docteur Fowl semblait être un homme particulièrement âgé au crâne dégarnit, mais il avait un sourire amical et des rides de rires embellissait son regard bleu-vert.

"Bonjour Monsieur! Madame euh…"

"Weasley", répondit Ron à la question indirecte du docteur. "Mais appeler-moi Ron."

"Et moi Hermione!"

"Enchanté!" Répondit le docteur. "Je m'appel Robert. Utilisé mon prénom vous aussi!"

Ron et Hermione sourirent légèrement et ils s'assirent dans les deux poufs rouge au devant du bureau de Robert. Andrews s'approcha, restant tout de même collé à Hermione, caché derrière elle.

"Ah!" Sourit le docteur. "Voilà donc Andrews, c'est ça!"

"Voui", répondit-il en enfonça son visage dans le creux de l'épaule de sa mère.

Celle-ci lui caressa les cheveux.

"Faut pas être gêné mon grand! Viens me voir!"

Timidement, mais sur les encouragements de sa mère, Andrews s'avança vers le vieil homme.

"Alors dis-moi Andy, tu permets que je t'appel Andy! Quel âge as-tu?"

Ne répondant pas, Andrews se contenta de lever 4 doigts dans les airs.

"4 ans! Wow, mais tu es quasiment un homme!"

Andrews sourit, malgré lui.

Le docteur Fowl avait réellement l'habitude avec les enfants, même les plus gênés. Pour la partie des tests, il partit avec Andrews dans une autre pièce. Il avait d'abord expliquer à Ron et à Hermione en quoi consisterait les examens et pour ne pas que le petit subisse aucune influence, il se devrait d'être seul avec lui. La pièce d'a côté, où se déroulait les tests, était vitré, afin de permettre au parents de voir ce qu'il se passait.

Ils y restèrent longtemps. Robert Fowl semblait savoir et comprendre se qu'il faisait, mais Ron et Hermione étaient totalement dépassé par les événements et, de leur bord de la vitrine, ils ne comprenaient pas grand chose. Après 45 minutes, l'homme et l'enfant sortir enfin. Il donna une sucette au cerise à Andrews et lui permit d'aller jouer avec les jouets dans le coin. Le petit ne se fit pas prier et s'installa rapidement dans le coin au jouets, insouciant.

En revanche, Robert prit un air grave, ouvrit le dossier de petit, mit ses lunettes et s'assit derrière son bureau, face à Ron et Hermione, qui, nerveux, attendaient le verdict.

"Donc?" Demanda Ron au bout d'un moment.

Le docteur se racla la gorge.

"J'aurais d'abord quelques questions à vous poser."

"Oui?" Demanda Hermione.

"Eh bien, je suis désoler de vous demander ça, mais c'est nécessaire pour compléter le rapport. Êtes-vous tout deux des sorciers?"

"Oui", répondit Ron et le docteur dirigea d'abord son attention sur lui.

"Ok. Et votre famille à vous, Ron, est-elle composé uniquement de sorcier ou est-ce que…?"

"Je suis issu d'une très vieille famille de sorcier oui", répondit-il avec un air supérieur qui ne lui était pas familier.

Hermione fronça les sourcil. Depuis quand Ron se préoccupait-il de la descendance de sa famille? Le docteur nota quelque chose dans son rapport.

"Très bien, aucun moldu, ni de Cracmol dans la lignée?"

"Euh… Sûrement quelques moldus, mais ça remonte à loin… et il n'y a eu aucune descendance Cracmol, à ce que je sais!"

"Parfait! Et vous Hermione…?"

"Hey bien…" commença-t-elle, mal à l'aise. "En fait, je suis la seule sorcière chez moi… je suis d'une descendance uniquement moldue."

"Oh…"

"Mais", les arrêta Ron, douteux. "Dites-moi docteur, est-ce que ça réellement une influence?"

L'homme sembla réfléchir quelques instants, puis, il enleva ses lunettes, répondant en pesant ses mots.

"Pas au premier niveau non. Mais quand on recherche réellement, à l'aide des chromosomes et tous ça… enfin vous savez, c'est une science très complexe et encore inconnue. Personne ne peux expliquer pourquoi certain moldus naissent sorcier, ni pourquoi le contraire se produit…"

"Donc", demanda Hermione, nerveuse… "Andrews est…"

Le docteur soupira.

"Oui… Écoutez, je ne tournerai pas autour du pot plus longtemps. Tout les résultats des tests ont été négatifs. Je suis désolés, mais votre fils ne possède aucun pouvoir magique. Vous m'en voyez navré."

Hermione blêmit alors que Ron déglutit difficilement.

"Mais…" commença-t-il douloureusement. "Est-ce qu'il y a des chances pour qu'il… enfin…"

Il ne put finir sa phrase. Pourtant, Robert répondit à la question.

"C'est déjà arriver, oui, que certain ai développés leur pouvoir plus tard. Vers les 8 ans…Ou vers les 15, 20 ans. Il arrive des fois où c'est provoquer par une forte émotion. C'est possible. Mais…"

"Oui?"

"Ne vous fiez pas à ça! C'est tellement minime comme pourcentage." Sourit-il tristement, compatissant. "Si je peux vous donnez un conseil d'ami, ne vous faites pas trop d'espoir. Accepter plutôt la dure réalité et aider votre fils à vivre avec! Vous savez, ce n'est pas un handicaps qu'il a. C'est seulement un petit caprice de la nature!"

Hermione n'avait pu empêcher ses larmes et Ron commençait réellement à avoir du mal à respirer. En fait, il commençait une légère crise d'hyper ventilation.

"Ron?" S'inquiéta Hermione.

Heureusement, le docteur Fowl, habituer de voir toute sorte de réactions différentes chez les parents qui apprenaient que leur enfant était Cracmol, réagit plutôt efficacement et aida Ron à retrouver son air. Quelques instants plus tard, la petite famille sortait du cabinai de docteur.

Le retour à la maison se fit silencieusement, à la grande incompréhension d'Andrews. Sa maman avait les yeux rouge et son papa semblait ne pas vouloir lui parler. Lorsqu'ils entrèrent enfin chez eux, les seuls mots qu'ils lui dirent fut : « Va jouer un peu Andrews, on va bientôt manger. » Le gamin ne demanda pas son reste et quitta rapidement la pièce à l'ambiance lugubre.

Hermione se dirigea vers la cuisine et commença le repas du soir. Ron la suivit, la regarda s'activer d'un air absent.

"Si je fais des brochettes de poulets, ça te va?" Lui demanda-t-elle soudain.

"Fais ce que tu veux… j'ai pas faim."

Hermione resta surprise. Ron, ne pas avoir faim? C'était possible?

"Mon amour…" commença-t-elle.

"Je vais voler un peu dans le jardins", déclara-t-il en la coupant.

Il empoigna son balai et sortit par la porte arrière. Hermione soupira. Ron avait vraiment prit la nouvelle comme un dur coup. Allait-il l'accepter un jour? Sûrement! Mais pas aujourd'hui.

"Maman?"

Sursautant, Hermione regarda son fils qui venait d'entré dans la cuisine. Il s'était assis sur un tabouret, de l'autre côté du comptoir, face à Hermione.

"Oui?"

"Est-ce que j'ai fais quelque chose de mal?" Demanda-t-il, penaud.

Les larmes revinrent dans le yeux d'Hermione, mais elle se contrôla.

"Non mon poussin, du tout! Pourquoi penses-tu ça?"

"Papa à l'air en colère cont'e moi", pleurnicha-t-il doucement en baissant la tête.

Hermione soupira une fois de plus, se pencha sur le comptoir et releva le menton de son fils.

"Écoute-moi bien Andy", dit-elle doucement. "Papa n'est pas fâché contre toi! Il est juste très préoccupé, tu comprends?"

"Pas vraiment… mais z'essaierai !"

Puis, quelque peu rassuré, il sauta au sol et repartit jouer dans le salon. Hermione laissa couler ses larmes, accotant sa tête sur le comptoir, respirant profondément. Elle fut surprise lorsque deux bras puissant lui entourèrent la taille et que Ron vint appuyer son torse sur son dos, plaçant sa tête dans le creux de son cou. Ils restèrent un moment comme cela, partageant leur peine.

Le soir venu, Hermione monta se coucher de bonne heure. Elle avait été donner le bain à Andrews et l'avait mit au lit, mais lorsqu'elle était redescendu dans le salon, elle y avait trouvé Ron qui était entrain de siroté une bonne bièreaubeurre alcoolisée. Elle lui avait alors dit bonne nuit et était partit se coucher sans demander son reste. Elle détestait tellement quand il buvait pour oublier ses problèmes. Pas que Ron était alcoolique, loin de là, mais comme tout le monde, la boisson l'aidait parfois à faire passer le morceau.

Il était 00h12 lorsque Hermione se réveilla. Pour se rendormir, il lui suffisait que de se retourner, enlacer Ron et fermer les yeux, et le tour était jouer! Mais voilà, lorsqu'elle se retourna, Ron se fit remarquer par son absence. Angoissé, elle sortit du lit et de la chambre. Ron s'était-il endormit sur le divan? Ou pire, était-il partit? Elle descendit l'escalier menant au salon, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de son mari. Inquiète, elle remonta néanmoins à l'étage. Mais lorsqu'elle passa devant la porte entrouverte de la chambre d'Andrews, elle cru entendre la voix de Ron. Il était dans la pièce, avec leur fils.

Hermione s'approcha doucement dans le noir et elle regarda à l'intérieur de la chambre. Ses yeux, déjà habituer au manque de lumière, virent immédiatement la scène qui se déroulait devant elle. Andrews ne posait pas de problème, il dormait, tout simplement. Il était sur le dos, à moitié abrier par les couvertures sa tête tourné vers la droite, son éternelle pouce dans la bouche. Ron, lui, était coucher à sa gauche, encore tout habiller, sur le coté. Sa tête reposait sur son bras replié sous lui et son autre main caressait affectueusement les cheveux roux de son fils. D'où elle était, Hermione ne pouvait pas voir ses larmes, mais elle entendait nettement bien ses sanglot refoulés.

"Ron?" Murmura-t-elle d'une voix douce.

Celui-ci sursauta quelque peu. Il leva le regard de sur son fils et regarda sa femme. Celle-ci s'approcha de lui, et s'assit sur le lit.

"C'est injuste", réussit-il à dire dans un sanglot.

"Ce n'est pas si terrible", essaya de se convaincre Hermione.

N'avait-elle pas elle-même cru jusqu'à ses 11 ans qu'il n'y existait pas d'autre monde que celui des moldus. Si elle n'aurait pas eu sa lettre de Poudlard, elle aurait probablement continué ses études jusqu'à l'université. Le monde moldu n'était quand même pas dépourvue d'intérêt, et elle ne doutait pas que son fils pourrait malgré tout y vivre heureux. Ron, par contre, voyait la chose différemment.

"Pas si terrible?" S'exclama-t-il, outré.

"Chut! Ne le réveille pas!"

"Pas si terrible", redemanda-t-il plus doucement, tournant sa tête en direction de sa femme. "Mione enfin, comment peux-tu dire ça? Comment peux-tu ne serait-ce que le penser alors que tu sais pertinemment que jamais ton fils n'ira à Poudlard! Jamais il ne pourra voir ce magnifique château, ses professeurs et tout les fantômes. Qu'il ne pourra jamais faire voler un balai et qu'il…"

Sa voix mourut soudain et il sanglota, désespéré. Hermione comprenait son point de vue. Tout ses beaux souvenirs de Poudlard lui revinrent à l'esprit, et elle ne put s'empêcher de trouver cela injuste que son fils ne puisse vivre cela à son tour. Pourtant, elle ne devait pas ce laisser abattre. Ils devaient rester fort. Pour Andrews.

"Oh Merlin", gémit Ron. "Comment allons-nous lui dire?"

Les yeux d'Hermione se remplirent de larmes. Elle se surpris à ce demander lequel était le plus dur à supporter : Savoir son fils unique cracmol ou voir son mari ainsi, désespéré et anéantit. Tout doucement, elle se pencha sur le corps de Ron et l'embrassa sur le front, caressant sa joue.

"Ne pensons pas à ça pour l'instant." Chuchota-t-elle, presque suppliante. "J't'en pris Ron, vient te coucher!"

Celui-ci soupira difficilement, ayant encore trop de sanglot dans sa gorge, mais il se leva néanmoins, embrassa tendrement son fils, le borda et suivit sa femme.

* * *

À suivre… 


	4. Chapter 4: La vie continue

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla, appliquez la formule!

Et voilà le chapitre 4.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Cracmol :.**

* * *

**La Vie Continue**

Une semaine avait passé. D'un accord silencieux, ni Ron, ni Hermione n'avait reparlé du « problème » de leur fils. L'atmosphère dans la maison était quelque peu tendu. Ron riait beaucoup moins et Hermione passait davantage de temps le nez dans ses bouquins de médecine, enfin, davantage que d'habitude, ce qui n'était pas peu dire. Andrews, trop jeune, ne s'était pas aperçut des changements de ses parents. Son papa était redevenu le même qu'avant et sa maman semblait toujours autant l'aimer. Il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé cette journée là, chez le médecin, mais peu lui importait désormais.

"Plus haut papa! Plus haut!"

Ron avait amené son fils faire une promenade sur son balai, un _Esprit du Vent_. Le petit s'amusait énormément et semblait réellement adorer voler! À cette pensée, le cœur de Ron se serre un peu, mais il tint Andrews plus étroitement contre lui et augmenta d'altitude.

"Ouiiiiiiii!"

Quelques instants après, Ron se redirigeait vers la maison. Il savait qu'Hermione ne tarderait pas à rentrer du travail et elle n'approuverait sans doute pas qu'il ait amener leur fils en balai. Elle le trouvait trop jeune, disait-t-elle. Ce qu'elle ignorait c'était que Ron l'amenait voler depuis qu'il avait 2 ans!

"Aller garnement!" Dit-il à Andrews en le déposant au sol. "Va vite jouer dans ta chambre avant que maman n'arrive!"

"Oki!" Répondit joyeusement le gamin en lançant un clin d'œil enfantin à son père.

Ron sourit et rangea son balai comme la porte d'entré s'ouvrit.

"Allô, il y a quelqu'un ici?" Demanda la voix étrangement heureuse d'Hermione.

Ron se dirigea dans le salon, à la rencontre de sa femme.

"Oh salut mon amour!" Dit Hermione en l'enlaçant. "Où est Andrews?"

"En haut dans sa chambre", répondit Ron en la regardant d'un air suspicieux.

Elle avait retiré sa cape d'hiver et sous, Ron remarqua qu'elle portait encore sa robe blanche de Médicomage.

"Tu n'as pas eu le temps de te changer?" Demanda-t-il.

Surprise, Hermione se recula.

"Oh je…" sourit-elle. "J'avais trop hâte d'arriver pour te parler!"

"Tu es dont bien heureuse! Je peux savoir la raison!"

"Oui!" commença-t-elle. "Oh Ron! Tu n'arriveras jamais à croire se qui met arrivé aujourd'hui!"

Le rouquin parut particulièrement intéressé.

"Ça y est!"

"Quoi?"

"J'ai enfin réussit à avoir un boulot stable! Ils m'ont choisie Ron! Moi, parmi toutes les stagiaires, c'est moi qu'ils ont pris! Je vais faire du 8 à 5!"

Plus de shift de garde sous appel, plus de journée de travail de 12h, plus d'horaire de nuit, plus de samedi ou de dimanche gâché par le travail! Elle allait enfin pouvoir passer toute ses soirées avec sa famille, ainsi que les fin de semaines!

"Mais c'est formidable!" S'exclama Ron, réellement heureux.

Sur un cou de tête, il prit Hermione dans ses bras et la fit tournoyer. Hermione ria, oubliant pour quelques instants tous ses soucis. Elle cessa de rire lorsque les lèvres de Ron se posa sur les siennes. Elle plongea ses mains dans ses cheveux roux et répondit au baiser. Cela faisait tellement longtemps qu'ils n'avait pas échangé un tel moment ensemble.

"Ce soir, ma Mione, je t'invite dans un restaurant chic pour fêter ça!" Dit soudainement Ron.

"Quoi?" Demanda-t-elle, agréablement surprise. "Mais… et Andrews!"

"Ta mère se fera une joie de le garder, j'en suis sur!"

En effet, Jane Granger, la mère d'Hermione, était tout simplement folle d'Andrews… et de Ron! Dès qu'Hermione avait amener le rouquin pour la première fois à la maison de ses parents, Jane l'avait immédiatement adoré. Ses cheveux de feu, son regard rieur, son allure d'athlète, l'amour qu'il semblait avoir pour sa fille. Tout en Ron plaisait à la mère d'Hermione… ce qui n'était pas spécialement le cas pour son père qui avait était peu ravie de rencontrer son gendre, mais cela s'était éclipsé après quelques mois! Il lui fallait seulement quelques temps pour admettre que sa fille n'était plus une enfant désormais. Par contre, il était un grand-père tout simplement superbe avec Andrews. L'enfant était, en effet, le seul petit fils qu'ils avaient!

Ron s'occupa lui-même d'appeler les Granger pour garder Andrews. Il expliqua la situation à Jane, et celle-ci accepta aussitôt, heureuse pour sa fille. Hermione était sous la douche, pensant à sa journée! Cette nouvelle l'avait totalement surprise, mais elle en était ravie. De plus, elle adorait l'idée de Ron. Ça remontait à si loin leur dernière sortit en amoureux!

Elle sortit de la douche et regarda l'heure. 17h 34. Ron avait fait la réservation pour 19h 30. L'homme était présentement en bas, entrain de faire le souper (n/a : le repas de soir) pour Andrews. Hermione regarda sa garde-robe. Qu'allait-elle mettre? Elle ignorait même où est-ce que Ron voulait l'amené. Un restaurant chic, avait-il dit! Hermione fouilla quelques instants pour finalement en sortir une magnifique robe lavande. Elle était simple, mais sur Hermione, l'effet était saisissant. La robe était longue, dans un tissu léger et elle courbait parfaitement bien le corps gracieux de la jeune femme. Le décolleté était sage et deux petite bretelle retenait la robe sur ses épaules. Sous sa poitrine, un petit ruban lavande foncé faisait le tour de la robe et le bas était fendu sur le côté droit, jusqu'à mi-cuisse.

Elle boucla ses cheveux, désormais long jusqu'à mi-dos et les laissa libre, si ce n'est que d'une délicate barrette avec laquelle elle retint une mèche de cheveux sur sa gauche. Elle ne se maquilla pas, n'étant pas dans ses habitudes, mais elle passa une petite chaîne raffiné autour de son cou. C'était Ron qui lui avait offert.

À ce moment, celui-ci pénétra dans la pièce.

"Wow!" Ne put-il s'empêcher de s'exclamer. "Tu es magnifique ma chérie!"

"Merci!" Sourit Hermione.

Il s'approcha et vint l'embrasser. Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Ron sauta dans la douche alors qu'Hermione alla s'occuper de leur fils.

Le petit avait fini de manger et il jouait sagement dans le salon. Lorsqu'il vit sa mère, il se dirigea vers elle.

"Maman!"

"Oui mon trésor", demanda celle-ci en se penchant pour être à la hauteur du petit.

"T'es belle ma maman!"

Hermione sourit et embrassa Andrews sur la tête. Ne dit-on pas que la vérité sort de la bouche des enfants? Ça fait toujours plaisir des compliments gratuits comme celui-là!

Il était 18h 52 lorsque Ron redescendit dans le salon. Il s'était rasé, ses cheveux brillants, désormais mi-long, toujours aussi indomptable. Il portait un pantalon noir et une chemise blanche, traînant son veston bourgogne sur son épaule. Il était très classe. Hermione leva un sourcil, appréciant la vision!

"Prête?"

"Oui!"

Ron se dirigea vers l'entré, enfila son veston et sortit la cape blanche d'Hermione. Celle-ci l'enfila et s'occupa d'habiller Andrews alors que Ron mettait sa propre cape. Quelques minutes plus tard, la petite famille était en direction de chez papi et mami Granger! En effet, le jeune couple s'était munie d'une voiture moldue, car cela leur était malgré tout, très pratique, le foyer des parents d'Hermione n'étant pas raccordé au réseaux de Poudre de Cheminette et ne pouvant pas non plus transplaner dans un quartier Moldu.

Ils y laissèrent Andrews pour la nuit, ainsi que toutes ses affaires et ils se dirigèrent enfin au restaurant, Ron ne cessant de se plaindre qu'il aurait du prendre une réservation plus de bonne heure, alors que son ventre criait famine en gargouillant. Hermione riait, sincèrement heureuse.

Le restaurant était tout simplement sublime! Il était en hauteur et tournait sur lui-même, offrant une vue magnifique de la ville! (n/a : je ne sais pas s'il y a ce genre de resto à Londres, mais bon! Je me base sur la ville de Québec! Hihi, on fait avec ce qu'on a!) Ron avait même pu obtenir une banquette sur le bord de la fenêtre.

"Oh Ron! C'est fantastique!" Sourit Hermione, émue.

"Hey", répondit-il doucement. "Il fallait fêter ça en grand! Mione, si tu savais comment je suis content pour toi!"

"Merci…"

Un serveur arriva et ils commandèrent une bouteilles des meilleurs vins. C'était un restaurant 5 services et ils y passèrent quelques heures.

"Comment c'est passé ta semaine", demanda soudain Hermione alors qu'ils attendaient leur repas principale.

"Bien". Répondit vaguement Ron.

Hermione roula les yeux.

"Tu es très précis."

Il eut un sourire d'excuse et prit une gorgé de vin.

"L'entraînement c'est bien passé". Continua-t-il.

"Oui?"

"Non! J'était pas tout à fait là, si tu vois ce que je veux dire."

"Bien sur…"

"J'ai manqué plusieurs tire et le coach m'a fait un de ces sermon! Disons que ma concentration n'était pas au maximum. Je suis pas comme toi!"

Hermione fronça les sourcils.

"C'est à dire?"

Ron partit pour s'expliquer, mais les serveur arriva avec leur plat. Lorsque celui-ci repartit, Ron reprit, à la grande surprise d'Hermione.

"Ce que je voulais dire, c'est que toi, pour faire passer le morceaux, tu t'es enfermé dans tes livres! Ça t'a sans doute été utile!"

"Je ne me suis pas enfermé!" S'indigna Hermione, mais Ron la calma d'un doux regard.

"Si, tu l'as fait! Mais ça t'a été bénéfique, donc je n'ai rien à redire!"

Hermione soupira. Ron avait raison, Cette semaine avait été dur pour tous les deux! Le rouquin étira sa main et vint prendre celle d'Hermione, qui reposait sur la table. Celle-ci regarda quelques instants leur deux mains enlacer, sur lesquels leur jonc de mariage faisait éclat, puis elle regarda Ron dans les yeux.

"Cette soirée est magnifique! Ne la gâchons pas!"

"D'accord", sourit-il doucement.

Puis, ils changèrent de sujet, parlant de la nouvelle trouvaille des jumeaux pour leur magasin de farce et attrape, de la dernière rénovation que Arthur avait apporté au Terrier, ainsi que du dernier mangemort qu'Harry avait repéré. Rapidement, leur désert arriva et la piste de danse du restaurant s'ouvrit, laissant plusieurs couples danser amoureusement.

"Je t'invite?" Demanda Ron.

"Mais… tu déteste danser!" Répliqua Hermione, surprise.

"Oui, mais toi, tu aimes!" Répondit-il. "Et ce soir, c'est ta soirée!"

Hermione sourit et prit la main de Ron. Ils se dirigèrent sur la piste de danse et un slow commença. Ron enlaça la taille fine de sa femme alors qu'Hermione passa délicatement ses bras autour du cou de Ron, tout en déposant sa tête contre son épaule. Comme elle avait une tête de moins que le rouquin, celui-ci posa son menton sur le dessus de sa tête bouclé.

Ils bougèrent au rythme de la musique et Hermione ferma les yeux en écoutant les paroles de la chanson. C'était Heaven, de Bryan Adam.

_Oh - once in your life you find someone  
Who will turn your world around  
Bring you up when you're feeling down  
Yah - nothing could change what you mean to me  
Oh there's lots that I could say  
But just hold me now  
Cause our love will light the way_

Doucement, elle sourit. Oui, le moment qu'ils vivaient n'était pas facile, mais elle ne doutait pas qu'ils allaient malgré tout réussir à passer au travers! Elle aimait Ron de tout son cœur et Andrews était leur petit ange, leur raison de vivre! Jamais un détails insignifiant comme le fait que leur fils soit dépourvue de pouvoir magique ne pourrait briser la petite famille parfaite qu'ils constituaient! Elle en était maintenant convaincue!

La fin de la soirée se passa à merveille. Ron paya la facture et les ramena à la maison. Ce n'est que demain qu'ils devraient retourner chercher Andrews, alors il avait toute la nuit pour eux. Ron laissa Hermione entrer dans la maison en premier. Il la suivit, referma la porte et débarrassa sa femme de sa cape, sa beauté l'éblouissant une fois de plus maintenant qu'elle ne portait plus que sa légère robe lavande. Il retira à son tour sa cape et sourit à son épouse.

"Quoi?" Demanda Hermione, essayant de déchiffré le regard et le sourire que Ron lui lançait.

"Rien!" Sourit-il.

Il s'approcha d'elle, prit sa taille et l'approcha subitement de lui. Surprise, Hermione posa ses mains sur les épaules de Ron afin de ne pas s'écraser contre son torse.

"Je me disais juste que tu étais ravissante!"

Malgré leur 6 années de mariages, Hermione ne put s'empêcher de rougir légèrement au regard que Ron posait sur elle. Le jeune homme se pencha et l'embrassa, Hermione répondant au baiser avec passion! Ron la souleva de terre et la jeune femme enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille. Sans demander son reste, il la porta jusque dans leur chambre. Le temps de monter l'escalier, plusieurs morceaux de vêtements en trop avaient volés au travers de la maison. Hermione avait littéralement arraché la chemise de Ron et celui-ci, tout aussi pressé, avait déjà retiré le haut de la robe d'Hermione. Arrivés dans la pièce, Ron étendit Hermione sur le lit, retirant ce qui lui restait de robe, la caressant amoureusement au passage.

Hermione avait enfoui ses mains dans le cheveux de Ron et elle l'incita à remonter. Ron sourit de la hâte de sa femme. Il se redressa et vint emprisonner les lèvres déjà rouge et gonflées d'Hermione. Celle-ci gémit, satisfaite et s'engagea à retiré le pantalon noir de Ron. Bien vite, il se retrouvèrent en sous-vêtements, désireux l'un de l'autre.

Alors qu'Hermione se faisait plus entreprenante, Ron cessa.

"Qui a-t-il?" Demanda-t-elle sans pouvoir cacher sa déception.

Ron se contenta de lui sourire tendrement. Il s'éloigna quelques instants du lit, sous le regard d'incompréhension d'Hermione. Il prit quelque chose dans ses poches de pantalon qui gisait au sol et revint aussitôt, sa baguette magique en main.

"Que veux-tu faire avec ça?" Demanda Hermione.

Ron se réinstalla près d'elle, une main autour de sa taille, l'autre tenant sa baguette délicatement posé sur le ventre d'Hermione. Il lui sourit et murmura à son oreille :

"Enlevons le sort de contraception Mione… faisons un autre enfant!"

* * *

À suivre… 


	5. Chapter 5: Ça se complique

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla, appliquez la formule!

Et bien, voilà le chapitre 5.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Cracmol :.**

* * *

**Ça se Complique**

oOoOo

_-Enlevons le sort de contraception Mione… faisons un autre enfant! _

oOoOo

Surprenant le rouquin, Hermione parut scandalisée. Ses yeux devirent bien rond, et elle s'éloigna rapidement de lui.

-QUOI!

-Quoi quoi?

Hermione n'avait qu'une envie, le gifler et partir. Mais l'air innocent et incompréhensif de Ron l'en dissuada. En revanche, elle se contenta de laisser couler ses larmes.

-Mione!

Ron, surpris, s'avança vers elle.

-Co… comment peux-tu dire ça? Sanglota-t-elle en s'éloignant.

-Mais… Enfin, c'est ce qu'on avait décidé, non!

-NON!

-Mais…

Ron, vraisemblablement, ni comprenait plus rien.

-Pas comme ça, pas maintenant!

Hermione se leva du lit, agrippant les draps pour se recouvrir. Elle voulu partir, sortir de la pièce, mais Ron voyait la chose autrement.

-Hermione! HERMIONE!

-Quoi? Celle-ci se retourna, colérique.

-Explique-moi!

-T'expliquer quoi? Que tu es un sans cœur, un égoïste et que…

Ron se renfrogna. De toute évidence, il n'aimait pas ce faire insulté aussi gratuitement.

-Merde, c'est quoi ton problème!

Hermione ne pu répondre. Elle s'effondra carrément au sol, en pleure. Ron, encore dans une colère noire, s'approcha néanmoins de sa femme.

-Hermione! Chérie, explique-moi ce qui ne va pas!

-Va me faire croire que tu ne comprends pas!

-Mais c'est vrai! S'exclama Ron, de plus en plus énervée par l'attitude enfantine d'Hermione. Tu es devenue complètement hystérique, comme ça, sans raison…

-Hystérique! HYSTÉRIQUE!

Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle, hystérique! Il n'y avait que Ron pour inventer de telles stupidités. De toute façon, elle l'avait dit il y a longtemps et elle y croyait toujours : _Ron avait la capacité émotionnelle d'une cuillère a café_!

-Va t'en! Dit-elle tout bas, mais avec fureur.

-Pardon?

-VA-T-EN! Pars! Je ne veux plus te voir!

Ron fut davantage surpris qu'en colère. Résigné et triste, il se leva et se dirigea vers la porte.

-Très bien, si c'est ce que tu veux! Dit-il avec hargne.

Puis, il sortit, laissant Hermione seule. Il descendit dans le salon, sortit une couverture de laine et s'étendit sur le divan, repensant amèrement aux dernier événement, essayant de comprend. Hermione était complètement folle, c'était tout ce qu'il pouvait en retirer. Elle l'avait traité de sans cœur et d'égoïste… mais à quoi pensait-elle donc. Il ne voulait qu'avoir un autre enfant avec elle, tout comme il lui en avait parler il y a quelques semaine! « Attendons que j'aille un métier stable » avait-elle dit! Eh bien, c'était ce qu'il avait fait! Pourquoi se revirement de situation! Qu'est-ce qui lui avait passé par la tête, si soudainement!

Hermione, de son côté, pleurait toujours, désormais sur le lit. Comment Ron avait-il osé lui demander ça, là, comme ça! « Faisons un _autre_ enfant_ »_ . Un qui ne soit pas Cracmol et qui puisse nous rendre fier! C'était ça, de son côté, qu'Hermione avait compris à la demande de Ron. _Faisons un autre enfant_… aussi bien dire : Corrigeons notre erreur! Elle était tout simplement dégoûté par la demande de Ron. Oui, ils en avaient déjà parlé, de cette possibilité d'avoir un deuxième enfant, mais désormais, la situation était différente, et ce qu'il fallait à Hermione c'était un temps d'adaptation… et non un deuxième _« essai »_!

La nuit fut agité pour les deux parents. Ron n'avait cesser d'essayer de comprendre le comportement d'Hermione, mais en vain, et Hermione ne s'était endormie qu'après avoir versés des torrents de larmes. Ce fut une odeur d'œuf au bacon qui réveilla la jeune femme. Ne portant que ses sous vêtements, elle enfila sa robe de chambre et, anxieuse, descendit dans la cuisine, sachant que son mari s'y trouverait.

Ron ne portait qu'un caleçon noir et semblait de mauvaise humeur, en complémentarité de sa mauvaise nuit de sommeil. Occupé à faire la cuisine, il n'entendit pas son épouse arriver.

-Euh… Bonjour. Dit timidement Hermione pour signaler sa présence.

Avec une expression surprise, Ron se retourna, mais dès qu'il vit Hermione, il se renfrogna aussitôt. Il l'accueillit d'un grondement rauque et retourna à son occupation première. Exaspérée, la jeune femme soupira.

-Ron, je crois que nous devons parler. Dit-elle sagement en s'assoyant au comptoir.

Le rouquin eu un rictus sarcastique.

-C'est ce que j'ai voulu faire hier… mais tu as préféré me jeter dehors de notre chambre à coucher. Lui rappela-t-il en remplissant presque rageusement l'assiette d'Hermione.

-Je… excuse-moi… marmonna Hermione alors que Ron déposait son assiette devant elle. Je suis désoler de ce qui s'est passé.

-Pas autant que moi, sois-en sur!

Décidément, Ron n'était pas du tout de bonne humeur. Les yeux d'Hermione se remplir de larmes. Celui-ci le remarqua mais ni fit pas attention, il s'assit face à la brunette avec sa propre assiette.

-Mange… Nous devons aller chercher Andrews à 9h30.

Puis, il engouffra son repas avec appétit, prenant l'énergie que sa nuit blanche n'avait pu lui donner. Hermione, au contraire, ne fit que jouer avec sa nourriture. Lorsque Ron eu fini, il demanda :

-Tu ne manges pas?

-Je n'ai pas faim…

Indifférent, Ron haussa les épaules et ramassa l'assiette à peine entamé d'Hermione pour vidé la nourriture dans la poubelle et mettre la vaisselle dans l'évier. Vexée, Hermione se renfrogna davantage.

-Ronald, faut qu'on parle! Cria-t-elle pratiquement afin d'attirer l'attention de son borné de mari.

-Bon! Très bien, tu veux parler Hermione, parle! Je t'écoute!

Il s'accota nonchalamment sur le cadre de porte, croisant les bras. Hermione se leva, n'appréciant pas de se sentir inférieur.

-Je crois que nous nous sommes mal compris hier soir… commença-t-elle.

-Ah, tu crois!

Ron avait utilisé un ton cynique et mordant, faisant déborder la goutte du vase. En effet, Hermione se mit à pleurer, des larmes de tristesse et de rage.

-Merde Ron, ça suffit! J'essaie de m'excuser et toi tu restes bête comme tes pieds! Je laisse tomber si c'est ça que tu veux.

Abasourdie d'entendre sa femme juré, Ron reprit sur lui et se montra un peu plus coopératif. Pleurant toujours, Hermione lui expliqua son point de vue. La façon qu'il lui avait demandé de faire un second enfant, là, comme ça, subitement, l'avait pris au dépourvue et sur le moment, elle l'avait mal interpréter.

Peu à peu, Ron se rendit compte de son erreur. Il devait admettre que sa formule « Faisons un _autre_ enfant » pouvait porter à confusion étant donner des dernier événement, mais en même temps, cela le surpris désagréablement qu'Hermione est pu penser cela de lui. Il se rapprocha de sa femme et lui agrippa les épaules d'un geste tendre.

-Enfin Mione, comment as-tu pu penser cela… Il la regarda dans les yeux, profondément déçu. Tu sais très bien que j'adore Andrews plus que tout au monde… il est ma raison de vivre, jamais je ne croirai qu'il est une erreur… Me crois-tu réellement aussi sans cœur?

Aussitôt, Hermione enfoui son visage dans le torse de Ron, pleurant davantage.

-Non, bien sur que non.

Ron passa quelques instants à caresser les cheveux bouclés et emmêler d'Hermione lorsque celle-ci se recula un peu, afin de pouvoir parler.

-Je suis désolé, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai pensé ça… j'ai gâchée la soirée… J'ai tout gâché, pardonne-moi…

Ron sourit doucement et, d'une main délicatement positionné sur la nuque de la jeune femme, l'approcha vers lui pour déposer un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres rouges et gonflés par ses pleures.

-Ça va! Je te pardonnes ma puce! Je t'aime tellement!

Émue, Hermione l'enlaça avec force et amour.

-Je t'aime aussi, dit-elle dans son cou, mais… Je ne me sens pas prête…

-Quoi? Pas prête pour quoi?

-Ron, notre discussion l'autre soir… expliqua-t-elle en se reculant de nouveau. Avoir un deuxième enfant lorsque j'aurai un boulot stable… enfin, faut que tu comprennes que je ne m'attendais pas à avoir cette promotion aussi tôt!

-Ah…

-Et puis, avec se qui arrive à Andrews… Je… Je ne suis pas prête à agrandir la famille… Je crois qu'il me faut un temps d'adaptation…

Ron resta abasourdi et leva un sourcil.

-Un temps… d'adaptation!

-Eh bien… oui! Un temps d'adaptation, tu sais… quelques semaines, voir quelques mois… un an ou deux tout au plus…

-Wo, Hermione! L'arrêta Ron. Deux ans! T'es sérieuse! Merde Andrews aura 6 ans, tu te rends comptes!

-Oui, et alors? Ou est le problème!

-Le problème! Le problème est que je ne peux pas attendre plus longtemps!

-Répète-moi ça? Tu ne peux pas…

-Non je ne peux pas… Ron commençait vraiment à s'énerver. Je ne veux pas! Hermione, je veux un deuxième enfant de toi!

Hermione soupira. Ron voulait qu'ils agrandissent leur famille alors qu'il se comportait lui-même en enfant.

-Enfin Ron, comprends-moi, j'ai besoin d'un temps d'adaptation… et toi aussi je crois! Tu n'as pas encore totalement pris conscience de ce que cela impliquait pour nous, pour Andrews… nous avons tous besoin d'un temps d'adaptation.

-Veux-tu bien me foutre la paix avec ton temps d'adaptation! TU en as besoin! Pourquoi est-ce que tes besoins passeraient-ils avant les miens?

-Qu'est-ce que tu insinues? Demanda-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine, réellement en colère cette fois.

-Tu le sais très bien! C'est toujours toi Hermione! Toi, toi, toi! Tes études, ton boulot, ta carrière! Toi!

De vieille rancunes ressurgissaient de la part de Ron.

-Oui Moi! Mes besoins, mes choix… Moi, responsable de tout tes malheurs, c'est ça! J'imagine que c'est de ma faute aussi si notre fils est Cracmol!

Les mots firent l'effet d'une claque mentale pour Ron.

-Je n'ai pas dis ça! Se rattrapa-t-il.

-Mais tu l'as sans doute pensé! Cria-t-elle, se qui mit Ron hors de lui.

-Eh bien tu veux savoir… C'est sans doute une possibilité!

« _CLAC_ »

Hermione n'avait pu retenir sa main et venait de gifler Ron de toutes ses forces. Elle rageait totalement. Ron, lui, tenait sa joue endolorie et regardait Hermione avec colère, de la haine dans les yeux. Haine qu'elle lui rendait bien.

-Eh bien tu sais quoi? Pour ton deuxième enfant, va donc voir une « sand-pure »!

Puis, elle partie sans demander son reste. À peine quelques minutes plus tard, elle claquait la porte d'entrée, ses valises derrière elle.

* * *

À suivre… 


	6. Chapter 6: Séparation

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla, appliquez la formule!

Voilà pour vous le chapitre 6.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Cracmol :.**

* * *

**Séparation  
**  
_Toc Toc Toc_

Hermione, vêtue d'un jeans blanc, d'une blouse bleue pâle et de son manteau moldu beige, attendait patiemment qu'un de ses parents ne viennent répondre à la porte. Dans l'auto, elle avait rapidement sécher ses larmes, afin que sa mère ne lui pose aucune question. Celle-ci arriva rapidement pour lui répondre.

-Hermione ! Comment vas-tu? Entre, entre donc !

-En fait maman, j'ai pas beaucoup de temps. Andrews est prêt ?

Jane sembla surprise mais ne discuta pas. Elle appela Andrews et alla chercher les affaires du petit.

-Maman ! Cria l'enfant en sautant dans les bras de sa mère, tout sourire.

Hermione étouffa un sanglot. Andy lui faisait atrocement penser à Ron et pour le moment, Ron était un sujet qu'elle essayait d'oublier. Luttant pour retenir ses larmes, elle remercia brièvement sa mère lorsque celle-ci revint avec les affaires d'Andrews, prit la main de son fils et s'enfuie rapidement jusqu'à sa voiture.

_Toc Toc Toc_

-Chérie, ça cogne encore à la porte!

-J'y vais, j'y vais!

La vieille dame alla ouvrir la porte d'entrée.

-Ron?

-Bonjour Jane! Hermione serait-elle ici par hasard?

Le gendre de Jane semblait épuisé et résigné. Il portait qu'un simple jeans bleu et un t-shirt blanc sous un manteau de cuir noir entrouvert.

-Eh bien… non… elle est passé prendre Andy tout à l'heure, mais elle est repartit aussitôt. Pourquoi?

-Pour rien… répondit le rouquin. Je vous remercie! Au revoir…

Puis il se retourna afin de partir sans demander son reste.

-Mais… attends! Ron, attends! Il se passe quelques chose? Demanda avidement la mère d'Hermione, inquiète.

-Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici?

Même Jack, le père d'Hermione, avait rejoins sa femme et questionnait le jeune Weasley. Ron se força à sourire.

-Non, il n'y a rien! Tout va bien… on s'est seulement _mal compris_ Hermione et moi… Euh, je croyais qu'elle allait m'attendre ici, mais elle est sans doute retourné à la maison! Je vous remercie!

-Elle semblait pressé quand elle est venue chercher le petit. Avoua enfin Mrs Granger.

-Et elle vous à dit où elle allait?

-Non… désoler.

-C'est pas grave! Merci, et au revoir!

-Bye!

_Ding dong!_

Hermione était littéralement en pleure lorsque Harry vint lui ouvrir. Elle avait Andrews dans ses bras et bien que le petit ne comprenait rien de se qui se passait, son humeur reflétait celle de sa mère. Il avait passé ses bras autour de son cou et sa tête reposaitcontre l'épaule d'Hermione. La vision qu'ils donnaient fit peur à Harry.

-Par Merlin Hermione, que t'était-il arriver? Demanda-t-il, réellement inquiet.

Pour toute réponse, Hermione fondit dans ses bras, pleurant davantage. Surpris, Harry essaya de la consoler du mieux qu'il pu, mais cela ne suffit pas.

-Ginny! Ginny, viendrais-tu ici!

-Qui est-ce? Demanda la voix de sa femme.

Mais lorsque la rouquine arriva, elle remarqua vite la situation délicate de son mari. Celui-ci lui fit signe d'avancer, puis, gardant Hermione contre lui, il prit Andrews d'un bras, le décrochant du cou de sa mère et le passa à Ginny. Le petit se laissa faire sans problème, regardant tristement sa mère. Dès qu'il atterrit dans les bras de Ginny, il enlaça aussitôt le cou de sa marraine de ses deux petit bras.

Harry, lui, en profita pour enlacer davantage Hermione et la conduire dans le salon. La pauvre pleurait encore beaucoup, mais elle parvint à parler.

-Je suis désoler… je ne savais pas où aller…

-Chut, répliqua Harry. Tu as bien fait de venir ici! Ma puce, qu'est-ce qui ce passe?

Hermione regarda son petit ange, qui était encore dans les bras de Ginny et ses pleures redoublèrent. Le couple, inquiet, échangea un regard et, sous un accord silencieux, Ginny s'en alla avec Andrews.

Harry passa un bon moment à consoler Hermione, la berçant doucement dans ses bras et en lui caressant les cheveux, comme un grand frère l'aurait fait avec une petite sœur en peine. Hermione se laissa faire, calmant ses pleures progressivement.

-Mione ? tenta Harry. Explique-moi ce qui ne va pas ! Tu nous inquiètes.

Harry avait spécifier « nous » car en effet, Ginny était de retour dans le salon, seule.

-Où est Andrews ? demanda la brunette. Comment va-t-il ?

-Ça va, répondit doucement Ginny en prenant place sur le divan, une main posée sur le genou droit d'Hermione. Il est avec les filles et il semble aller beaucoup mieux que toi.

Hermione sourit malgré ses sanglots. D'une main, elle essuya ses joues humides.

-Je suis désoler, je ne voulais pas vous déranger.

-Hey ! contra Harry. C'est correct ! Tu as bien fait de venir ici !

Doucement, fraternellement, il replaça une mèche de ses cheveux bouclés derrière son oreille. Hermione le regarda dans les yeux et lui fit un faible sourire.

-C'est Ron ? devina-t-il soudain.

Hermione ferma douloureusement les yeux, déversant par le fait même de nouvelles larmes.

-Oui et non.

Puis, entremêler de sanglots et de tremblements, elle leur raconta tout. Du verdict du médecin diagnostiquant Andrews comme étant un Cracmol, jusqu'aux propos de Ron où il l'accusait d'en être la cause. Harry et Ginny l'écoutèrent sans l'interrompe, du début à la fin.

_Ding Dong_

Les trois amis sursautèrent au son de la sonnette.

-C'est sûrement Ron. En déduisit Ginny.

-Je ne veux pas le voir ! S'écria Hermione, paniqué.

-Je m'en occupe ! annonça le Survivant en se dirigeant vers la porte d'entrée. Ginny, emmène Hermione dans la cuisine.

_Ding Dong_

-J'arrive !

_Ding Dong_

_Ding Dong_

-Ça suffit oui ! Gronda Harry en ouvrant la porte.

_Ding Dong_

Ron, surpris, n'avait pu retenir son élan et son doigt appuya une dernière fois sur la sonnette.

Les deux amis restèrent là, à se dévisager pendant un instant, sans qu'aucun des deux ne prononcent un seul mot. Ils s'évaluèrent du regard. Harry avait l'air déterminer et relativement en colère contre Ron. Pourtant, après quelques minutes, son regard se radoucit. Ron semblait totalement désemparer, ses cheveux en bataille et ses yeux rougit et vitreux.

-Elle est là ? demanda-t-il simplement.

Harry soupira.

-Oui. Aller vient !

D'une main, il referma la porte d'entrée et d'une autre, il agrippa l'épaule de Ron, le retournant et le poussant vers les escaliers du balcon, le suivant de près. Ils s'assirent dans les marches, côtes à côtes. Aussitôt, Ron posa ses coudes sur ses cuisses et sa tête dans ses mains, agrippant ses cheveux.

Harry lui frappa le dos gentiment et figea son regard sur l'horizon.

-Elle t'a tout raconter ? demanda Ron après un moment.

C'était plus une affirmation qu'une question, mais Harry répondit néanmoins.

-Oui.

-Alors tu sais qu'Andrews est… ?

Il ne termina pas sa phrase.

-Oui.

-Et elle t'a raconter pour… ?

-Oui.

Ron soupira bruyamment. Il releva la tête et regarda son ami.

-Je n'ai pas voulu… ça sortit tout seul… je ne voulais pas…

-Je sais.

Ron parut surpris.

-Oh ! dit-il simplement et Harry eut un faible sourire. Erhm, et… Elle m'en veux beaucoup ?

-Plutôt ouais. Répondit doucement le Survivant, ne voulant pas mentir à son meilleur ami.

-ohh… se morfondit Ron en replaçant sa tête entre ses mains. Je suis un vrai Con !

-Ça, je ne te le fais pas dire, sourit Harry.

Ron eut un soubresaut de rire, mais bien vite, Harry se rendit compte que son rire c'était transformer en pleure.

-Hey ! S'étonna Harry en lui frappant gentiment sur l'épaule. Ça va aller vieux ! Ça va passer !

oOo

-Maman…

-Andrews, éloigne-toi de la fenêtre !

Hermione était dans la cuisine, deux tasses de thé fumant devant elle. Andrews, Mary-Jane, Jessy-Kate et Lory-Ann étaient venue la rejoindre alors que Ginny était partie changer le petit Derek. Entendant des voix à l'extérieur, Andrews s'était rapprocher de la fenêtre.

-Mais maman, il y a papa avec oncle Harry à l'extérieur. Et il pleure.

Bouleversée, Hermione regarda son fils avec de grands yeux surpris.

-Qui ça ? demanda-t-elle inutilement.

-Papa. Répondit néanmoins le gamin.

oOo

Les deux hommes étaient toujours assis sur la première marche de l'escalier menant à la porte d'entré. Ron ne pleurait plus vraiment, mais ses yeux étaient toujours humides. Il avait le regard fixé sur l'horizon à son tour, racontant à Harry sa propre version des faits. Harry, d'un autre côté, avait ses bras croisés, accotés sur ses cuisses etregardait le profile de Ron, l'écoutant sans le juger.

-Je n'ai jamais pensé que mon Andy était une « erreur ». Je ne lui en veux pas d'être Cracmol. Je veux dire, c'est un coup dure, mais je sais bien que ce n'est pas de sa faute et je l'aime toujours autant. Oh Harry, si tu savais à quel point je l'aime !

-Je sais Ron ! Et Hermione aussi le sait ! Tu es un père formidable !

-Mouin… n'empêche, continua le rouquin, Hermione à raison pour une chose, j'ai besoin d'un temps d'adaptation avec Andy, pour enfin accepter tous ça. Mais ça n'a aucun rapport avec le fait d'avoir d'autres enfants… si ?

-Eh bien, j'imagine que pour Hermione, c'est important.

-Ça l'est ! répondit la concernée.

Surpris, les deux hommes se retournèrent pour tomber face à face avec une Hermione un peu fragile. Aussitôt, Ron bondit sur ses deux pieds et se rapprocha de la jeune femme.

-Mione !

Hermione croisa les bras sur sa poitrine et détourna le regard.

-Non Ron !

Le rouquin stoppa à quelques pas d'elle. Harry, qui était toujours présent, se leva et entra dans sa demeure.

-Bon eh bien je vais vous laisser… Bonne chance !

-Merci, répondirent d'une même voix les deux époux.

Étonnés, ils se regardèrent. Ron eut un faible sourire et passa nerveusement un main dans ses cheveux.

-Alors… Comment vas-tu ? demanda-t-il gentiment.

Hermione haussa les épaules.

-Ça va.

-Okay… Et… Comment va Andy ?

Hermione leva une main et essuya ses yeux avant de répondre. Elle s'avança vers les marches de la galerie et accota sa tête contre un poteau.

-Il… Il ne comprend pas trop ce qui se passe.

Ron, qui était maintenant derrière elle, se rapprocha.

-Hermione…

-Écoute Ron, le coupa-t-elle. J'ai besoin de temps pour… digérer tout ça.

Elle se retourna et regarda son mari.

-Oui eh bien, je vais t'en donner…

-Oui ?

-Oui, bien sûr!

-Okay… elle respira profondément. J'avais penser amener Andrews chez ma mère avec moi. Tu pourrais venir le cherche samedi prochain. Une semaine de garde partagée chacun, ça te va ?

* * *

À suivre! 


	7. Chapter 7: Un temps d'adaptation

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla, appliquez la formule!

Et voilà le chapitre 7.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Cracmol :.**

* * *

**Un temps d'adaptation**

-Et hop ! Un morceau ici !

-Mais non grand-maman ! Il n'est pas de la même couleur, regarde !

Hermione leva les yeux de sur son roman et regarda sa mère et son fils entrain de faire un puzzle sur la table du salon. Andrews était joliment vêtu d'une petite salopette en jeans bleus et d'un t-shirt blanc, ses cheveux toujours aussi roux et brillant. Surprenant le regard de sa mère sur lui, il se leva et alla se lover entre ses jambes.

-Maman ! Quand est-ce qu'il arrive papa ?

Malgré tous les efforts de Jane pour occuper son petit-fils, Andy s'ennuyait atrocement de son père. C'était aujourd'hui samedi et Ron allait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. Ça faisait un peu plus d'une semaine qu'Hermione n'avait plus mis un pied chez elle et qu'elle n'avait plus revu son mari. C'était la même chose pour Andrews, mais au moins, lui, il avait parler avec Ron chaque soir au téléphone.

Hermione s'était bien rendue compte que ce n'était pas une bonne idée de séparer le fils du père… et vice-versa… mais elle en avait besoin. Oh bien sûr, elle avait noter que Ron demandait des ses nouvelles par l'intermédiaire de leur fils. Restant toujours près de celui-ci à chaque fois que Ron téléphonait, elle entendait bien les réponses qu'Andrews lui donnait : « Elle ne sourit plus », « Elle pleure chaque soir », « Non mon papa, elle ne dit jamais ton prénom », et ainsi de suite, mais que pouvait-elle y faire. Ron l'avait indirectement traité de Sang-de-Bourbe et elle devait l'avouer, cela l'avait blesser plus qu'elle ne voulait l'admettre !

_Toc Toc Toc_

-C'est papa ! S'exclama Andrews en courant vers la porte.

Hermione le suivit de près, ainsi que Jane. Malgré tout, étant dans la cuisine et par conséquent, étant plus près, ce fut Jack, le père d'Hermione, qui ouvrit la porte.

-Bonjours Jack. Salua Ron poliment, mais sur un ton morose.

-PAPA !

Ron eu un premier vrai sourire en voyant son fils courir vers lui, tout heureux. Il se pencha et attrapa Andrews. Fermant les yeux, il le serra contre son cœur pendant un long moment, caressant la tête de l'enfant qui reposait contre son épaule.

-Andrews.

Hermione brisa le moment père-fils avec un pincement au cœur, mais Andrews ne bougea pas. Ron, toujours au sol, leva les yeux vers elle.

-Salut. Dit-il.

-Salut.

Elle évita son regard en se retournant. Près de la table d'entré, une petite valise bleu était placer. Elle la prit et l'avança devant Ron.

-Ce sont les affaires d'Andrews. Indiqua-t-elle.

-Okay… merci.

-Andrews. Tu viens dire au revoir à maman ? demanda Hermione, coupant la pseudo-conversation qu'elle avait avec le rouquin.

Ron sentit les bras de son fils se resserrer autour de son coup mais après quelques instants, celui-ci le relâcha et se dirigea vers sa mère. Hermione se pencha à la hauteur de l'enfant alors que Ron se redressa. Doucement, du bout des lèvres, Andrews embrassa la joue d'Hermione.

-Au revoir maman, dit-il timidement.

Puis, il retourna vers Ron et tendit ses petit bras potelés vers lui. Aussitôt, Ron le prit dans ses bras. L'installant sur sa droite, il prit la valise de sa main gauche.

-Bon eh bien… Bonne semaine. Dit-il..

-Bye. Chuchota Hermione alors que Jane se contenta de sourire douloureusement et que Jack ne fit qu'incliné légèrement la tête.

Dès que la porte se referma, Ron soupira amèrement. C'est à peine si Hermione ne lui avait adressé la parole… Oh bien sur, lui-même aurait pu faire plus d'effort et lui parler davantage, mais chaque fois qu'il avait posé les yeux sur elle, elle avait détourné le regard. Fallait pas être un géni pour comprendre qu'elle ne lui avait toujours pas pardonné.

Poussant le souvenirs douloureux d'Hermione loin dans ses pensées, Ron se concentra sur son fils.

-Andy! Papa à une surprise pour toi, aujourd'hui !

-Ah oui ! s'exclama aussitôt le garçon. C'est quoi, c'est quoi ? Papa, c'est quoi ?

Ron rit devant l'impatience de son enfant. Quelques instants plus tard, ils avaient transplaner dans un immense stade de Quidditch.

-Wow ! souffla Andrews, complètement bouche bée.

Ron le posa au sol et se dirigea vers les vestiaires.

-Vient avec moi ! lui dit-il et Andrews ne se le fit pas dire deux fois, courant pour rattraper son paternel.

Dès qu'ils furent arrivé dans les vestiaires, Ron remit un paquet à son fils.

-Pour toi !

-C'est quoi ? demanda l'enfant.

-Ouvre et tu verras ! répondit Ron en souriant.

Andrews ouvrit le paquet en deux temps trois mouvements et en ressortit une robe de Quidditch, identique à celle de son père, mais faite à sa taille à lui.

-Oh papa, est-ce que je peux la mettre ? demanda-t-il avec envie, les yeux brillant.

Ron acquiesça et aida son fils à enfiler la robe.

-Et si on allait voler maintenant ? lui proposa-t-il, son balai en main.

Comme unique réponse, Andrews lui offrit son plus beau sourire.

La semaine passa trop rapidement au goût de Ron. Il ne voulait pas se séparer encore une fois de son fils et Hermione lui manquait affreusement. Il fallait prévoir un plan pour reconquérir sa femme. Mais quoi ?

_Dring Dring_

Ron sursauta. Ils ne recevaient jamais de téléphone sauf quand c'était de la part des parents d'Hermione, et, pour cette dernière semaine, de la part d'Hermione elle-même. Mais celle-ci avait déjà appeler plus tôt, pour parler avec Andrews. Et à l'heure qu'il était, Andrews dormait déjà ! Néanmoins, Ron décrocha.

-Oui, allô!

Il y eut un temps de silence avant qu'une voix de jeune femme ne réponde. Ron la reconnu aussitôt.

-Salut… c'est moi.

-Salut Hermione.

-J'ai pas réveillé Andrews au moins…

-Non, sourit Ron. Il dort comme une bûche, tu sais bien !

-Mouais, soupira la voix à l'autre bout du combiné. Il tient ça de son père !

Ron changea l'appareil d'oreille.

-Écoute Hermione, tu n'as sûrement pas appeler pour me dire à quel point Andy me ressemble.

Il était rude avec elle, il s'en rendait bien compte, mais c'était une façon de se protéger. Pourtant, il se traita d'idiot : Ce ne serait pas de cette façon là qu'il réussirait à se faire pardonner.

-Non, c'est vrai. Répondit Hermione. Je voulais savoir, demain, ça te dérangerais de venir me porter Andrews à l'hôpital, après mon travail.

-Quoi ? Mais demain c'est vendredi… j'avais déjà prévu quelques chose avec lui ! Je croyais que je devais te le redonner samedi seulement.

-Je sais oui… mais…

-Tu as quelque chose de prévue en fin de semaine ? demanda Ron, plus doucement.

-Non… je…

-Tu t'ennuyais ? demanda-t-il, encore plus doucement, presque tendrement.

-Oui, avoua Hermione avec un soupir.

-Je comprends.

Il y eut un silence.

-À quelle heure tu finis demain? Demanda Ron au bout de quelques temps.

-Cinq heures. Tu te souviens, je fais du 8 à 5 maintenant.

-Oui… Okay, eh bien, nous serons là à 4h50 alors.

-Oh…

-Bye Hermione, Bonne nuit.

-Ron !

La voix d'Hermione sembla paniquer, comme si elle ne voulait pas qu'il raccroche.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il tout bas.

-Merci.

Encore une fois, il y eut un silence.

-De rien. Bonne nuit Hermione.

-Bonne nuit Ron.

Ils raccrochèrent. Chacun de leur côté, ils laissèrent sortir simultanément un profond soupire. Ron passa une main dans ses cheveux et Hermione sécha ses larmes avec le bout de sa manche de pyjama. Toute cette histoire devenait ridicule et au bout du compte, c'était Andrews qui en souffrirait.

oOo0oOo

Ron regarda son bouquet de fleurs et le trouva soudainement incroyablement ridicule. Devait-il abandonner l'idée des fleurs ?

-Papa ?

-Oui mon trésor ?

-Pourquoi on va à l'hôpital ? demanda Andrews d'une voix inquiète. On va quand même pas me donner la piqure, si ?

-Non ! sourit Ron. Non, on va rejoindre maman !

-Oh! Super ! S'exclama Andrews, faisant pratiquement la danse de la victoire, heureux.

-Vient là !

Ron prit Andrews dans ses bras et ensemble, ils passèrent la vitrine du vieux magasin de vêtements démodés. Il se rendit rapidement à la réception, où une veille sorcière boulotte lui répondit.

-Bonjour ! Que puis-je faire pour vous ?

-Bonjour, je… je viens pour voir Hermione…

-Hermione ? la sorcière sembla réfléchir un moment. Ah oui ! La jeune Hermione Weasley ! Un instant je vous prie.

Ron sentit son cœur se serrer. Hermione Weasley ? Lors de leur mariage, Hermione avait insisté pour conserver son nom de jeune fille même si elle prenait le nom de son mari. Il était sur qu'ici, elle était connu sous le nom de Granger ou encore de Granger-Weasley. Jamais il n'aurait cru qu'elle n'utiliserait que son nom à lui. Il revint à la réalité quand la sorcière dodue s'adressa à lui.

-Qui l'a demande ?

-Ron… Ron Weasley, son _mari_.

-Oh ! Très bien ! Ça ne sera pas bien long. Tu veux une sucette mon petit ?

Andrews acquiesça rapidement et prit la friandise rouge que la femme lui tendait. Puis, elle leur montra les chaises de la salle d'attente juste devant son bureau. Ron alla y prendre place, Andrews sur ses genoux.

-Doctor Weasley ? entendit-il la réceptionniste demander à un interphone magique.

-Oui ? répondit la voix d'Hermione, sortant de nul part.

-Il y a un bel _étalon_ qui vous attends ici.

Les yeux de Ron s'agrandir de surprise.

-Un étalon ? demanda la voix incrédule d'Hermione.

-Oui ! Un homme charmant, beau et… roux !

Les joues de Ron s'échauffèrent rapidement et il ne doutait pas que ses oreilles étaient déjà affreusement rouge.

-Oh ! s'exclama la voix d'Hermione en riant. J'arrive tout de suite !

-Ok !

-Oh et Shelsy !

-Oui Madame ?

-Ne le traumatise pas trop !

-Mais c'est pas mon genre, madame !

La communication cessa sur le rire lointain d'Hermione. La dénommée Shelsy se leva de derrière son bureau et regarda Ron.

-Mr. Weasley ! Ça ne sera pas bien long .

-Ok, merci. Répondit simplement Ron.

Il se replaça confortablement sur sa chaise et Andrews vint accoter sa tête sur son torse, suçotant toujours son bonbon . Sans même y penser, Ron lui caressa les cheveux, les yeux dans les vapes. Il avait hâte de revoir Hermione, mais en même temps, il était inquiet.

Quelques minutes passa. Enfin, Hermione arriva, mais Ron ne la vit pas. S'accotant sur le cadre de la porte de la réception, Hermione regarda le tableau qui s'offrait à elle.

Ron portait un pantalon beige, sa traditionnel veste de cuir et un foulard gris autour du cou. Ses cheveux était passablement désordonner et il avait une barbe naissante, ne s'ayant pas rasé de la semaine. Andrews portait un ensemble bleu, cacher sous son manteau vert et bleu. Il était confortablement à l'abri entre les bras fort de son père. Elle remarqua aussi, et un petit sourire s'afficha sur ses lèvres, que Ron avait amener un bouquet de fleurs. Des roses bleus, ses préférées.

-Ah ! Docteur Weasley ! Il est juste là, il vous attends ! dit alors Shelsy.

À la prononciation de son nom, Ron releva la tête. Hermione était là, dans le cadre de la porte, souriant faiblement. Ses cheveux attacher en queue de cheval découvrait joliment son si beau visage, mais sa robe blanche de médicomage faisait ressortir ses cernes. Tout comme Ron, elle devait avoir mal dormit durant sa semaine sans Andrews.

-Maman !

Dès qu'il l'a vit, l'enfant en question sauta au sol et courut vers Hermione.

Celle-ci le prit dans ses bars et le serra fortement, l'embrassant un peu partout dans le visage.

-Bonjour mon poussin ! Oh, maman s'est ennuyée !

-Moi aussi ! répondit Andrews.

Ron s'était lever et avait avancer vers elle. Hermione plaça Andrews sur sa hanche, voulant absolument garder son bébé dans ses bras, et regarda Ron, légèrement mal à l'aise. Andrews accota sa tête sur l'épaule d'Hermione, ses deux petit bras autour de son cou et fixa son père également.

-Euh… Tiens, je t'ai apporté des fleurs. Dit-il maladroitement en lui tendant le bouquet.

-Merci. Dit-elle, souriant légèrement.

De sa main libre, elle prit le bouquet et sentit les roses. L'odeur lui rappela son mariage. Avait-il fait exprès ?

-Oh ! entendirent-ils Shelsy s'extasier. Est-ce que ça se commende par catalogue un homme comme ça.

Hermione ne put empêcher un rire de s'échapper de ses lèvres alors que Ron sentit son visage chauffer. C'est qu'elle avait vraiment une obsession sur lui cette vielle sorcière!

-Erhm, reprit-il. Je t'invite à souper ?

* * *

À suivre… 


	8. Chapter 8: Acceptation

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla, appliquez la formule!

Et voilà le dernier chapitre.  
Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Cracmol :.**

* * *

**Acceptation!**

oOoOo

_-Erhm, reprit-il. Je t'invite à souper ?_

oOoOo

-À souper ? s'étonna Hermione. Enfin, tu m'as vue ? Je ne suis pas sortable !

-Je te trouve parfaite moi, répondit-il sincèrement, mais tout en sachant que sa réponse était ô combien séductrice.

-Oh seigneur ! Je fonds ! J'en veux un moi aussi, j'en veux un !

-Shelsy ! S'étouffa Hermione, les yeux ronds.

Ron lui, même s'il était une fois de plus tout rouge, ne put s'empêcher de rire. Il fut rapidement suivit par Hermione.

-De toute façon, reprit Ron. Je t'invitais à souper, chez nous.

-Oh !

-Dis oui maman, dis oui ! clama Andrews.

-Oui aller, dites oui ! enchaîna la veille dame.

Hermione la regarda, une fois de plus, abasourdit.

-Je te _remercie_ Shelsy.

-Désoler, marmonna celle-ci en se cachant derrière son bureau, néanmoins toujours aussi souriante.

-Alors ? demanda Ron.

-Eh bien, je suppose que ce n'est pas une si mauvaise idée que ça ! répondit-elle fébrilement.

Mais qu'avait-elle donc ? Pourquoi était-elle aussi nerveuse! Elle se sentait comme une jeune adolescente qui allait pour la première fois à un rendez-vous. « Calme-toi Hermione, c'est ton mari enfin. Ron ! Le même Ron que tu connais et que tu aimes depuis… depuis tellement longtemps maintenant ! »

Quand Hermione entra dans sa maison, elle se sentit immédiatement à l'aise. Doucement, elle passa sa main sur tout le long du dossier du divan. La décoration, l'ambiance, l'odeur. Tout lui était familier. C'était son chez-elle et Merlin qu'elle y était bien. Comment avait-elle pu oublier !

Ron arriva derrière elle, tenant Andrews par la main. Alors qu'elle retirait son manteau, elle regarda son mari enlever celui de leur fils avant de s'occuper de lui-même.

-Va jouer un peu, Andy. Le repas sera bientôt prêt.

-Okay! Sourit l'enfant avant de partir à la course vers sa salle de jeu.

À peine avait-il franchit la porte du salon qu'il revint sur ses pas.

-Je suis content que tu sois revenu maman ! dit-il avec toute l'innocence enfantine qu'il possédait.

Pour unique réponse, Hermione lui sourit. Alors qu'elle avait encore le regard fixer à l'endroit où Andrews se tenait plus tôt, elle sentit Ron passer derrière elle.

-Moi aussi, je suis content que tu sois de retour…

-Ron, commença-t-elle, voulant le prévenir, mais celui-ci s'enfuyait déjà vers la cuisine.

Ron s'activait dans la cuisine depuis une bonne demi-heure déjà. Hermione, elle, relaxait calmement, allonger sur le divan, sous les ordres de Ron. Après un moment, elle s'y endormit. Quand Ron vint pour la prévenir que le repas était prêt, il n'eut pas le cœur de la réveiller. À la place, il l'a prit dans ses bras et la monta jusque dans leur chambre. Il lui retira ses chaussettes et ses jeans, la laissant dans son t-shirt. Il la borda tendrement, l'embrassa sur le front, ferma la porte et les lumière et redescendit à l'étage. Il soupa avec Andrews pour seul compagnie. Plus tard dans la soirée, après avoir passer une partie de son temps à jouer avec son fils, il lui fit prendre un bain et le coucha. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa chambre.

Hermione y dormait toujours, tel un ange. On aurait dit que ça faisait une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas fermé l'œil. Faisant le moins de bruit possible, il se déshabilla et entra sous les couvertures à son tour, se laissant emporter par le sommeil. Cependant, avant de sombrer dans les bras de Morphée, il sentit le corps souple et chaud d'Hermione venir se coller contre lui. Souriant, il s'endormit, enfin en paix.

Hermione ouvrit un œil, puis un deuxième. Féline, elle s'étira. Puis, réalisant enfin ou elle était, elle se redressa d'un seul coup, complètement réveiller.

-Hey ! Enfin réveiller ?

Hermione tourna son attention vers Ron, qui entrait dans la chambre de dos, poussant la porte avec un pied, un plateau remplie de nourriture dans les mains.

-Tu t'es endormie sans manger hier soir, j'ai penser que tu aurais faim. Lui expliqua-t-il gentiment.

-Merci, dit-elle, mal à l'aise.

Elle se sentait comme si elle ne le méritait pas ! Poussant son trouble loin dans ses pensées, elle se concentra sur son estomac qui criait 'famine'!

Le plateau que Ron lui avait apporter était remplie de choses qu'elle adorait. Des Muffins au bleuets, des crêpes avec du sirop d'érable, des œufs au bacon, un thé bien fumant et un jus d'orange.

-Eh voilà ! Dit-il en déposant le plateau sur ses genoux.

Il prit place à ses côtés et lui vola un muffin.

-Bien dormit ? demanda-t-il, innocemment.

-Ron ! contra Hermione. Cesse d'agir comme si tout était normal, tu veux !

Le rouquin perdit son air aimable, mais il ne se laissa pas démonter. À la place, il se leva du lit, le contourna, et alla fouiller dans sa table de chevet.

-J'ai trouvé ceci pour toi ! dit-il. Oh bien sur, c'est pas grand chose, mais c'est un bon début, non ?

Il lui tendit un pamphlets bleu pâle.

-Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Hermione.

Ron lui sourit doucement. Il embarqua sur le lit et resta à genou, ses fesses accoter sur ses talons, à ses côtés. Il était vêtu d'un simple boxeur noir et d'un t-shirt gris, ses cheveux encore tout emmêler.

-C'est une école.

-Une école ?

-Pour les enfants Moldus. Continua-t-il. L'une des meilleures de Londres.

Hermione le regarda, ses grands yeux brillants, estomaquée.

-Tu as trouver ça comment ?

-Eh bien, j'ai fait quelques recherches ! C'est vraiment fou tous ce que les Moldus peuvent faire comme métier ! Dans le fond, ils ont beaucoup plus de choix que nous ! Et plusieurs semblent très bien et super intéressant ! Je verrais bien Andy avocat, ou encore orthodontiste… ou bien scénariste ou bien…

-Ron !

-Astronaute ! Écrivain ! Pompier !

-Ron !

-Dresseur de lion !

-RON !

-Oui ?

-Tu n'imagines pas vraiment notre fils Dresseur de Lions ? demanda-t-elle inquiète par ses derniers propos.

-Bien sûr que non ! rigola le rouquin.

Hermione sembla soulagée. Elle ne put s'empêcher cependant de répondre au sourire que son mari lui lançait.

-Ce que je veux dire, Mione, c'est que je m'en fou qu'Andy ne devienne ni Auror, ni joueur de Quidditch ou quoique ce soit d'autre. Cet enfant à tout pour réussir, que ça soit dans le monde Magique ou dans le monde Moldu ! Regarde, il vient tout juste d'avoir 4 ans et déjà, il m'empli de fierté.

Hermione sourit, émue. Le discours de Ron lui donnait pratiquement les larmes aux yeux.

-Qui suis-je pour croire qu'il ne sera pas heureux dans le monde Moldu ? Je le connais même pas ce monde et si ça se trouve, il sera beaucoup plus savant que la totalité des enfants sorciers de sa génération ! Je l'aime Hermione… Et j'ai enfin compris !

-Compris quoi ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix tremblante, des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Ron lui fit un doux sourire.

-J'ai compris qu'être Cracmol n'était pas un handicap, mais bel et bien un atout !

-Oh !

Sans même se préoccuper du plateau de nourriture, Hermione se tourna vers lui, enlaça son cou et attira sa bouche vers la sienne. Ils se perdirent dans un baiser passionné. Hermione s'était redresser sur ses genoux et ils étaient maintenant face à face. Elle emprisonnait son visage de ses mains alors que Ron lui avait encerclé la taille et la tenait serré contre lui.

-Je t'aime tant ! souffla Hermione contre ses lèvres.

-Je… t'ai… aussi…, réussit à articuler Ron de peine et de misère.

-Maman ? Papa ?

Ils cessèrent aussitôt et s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre, regardant tout deux vers le même endroit. Andrews, toujours vêtu de son petit pyjama blanc et bleu, venait d'entré dans leur chambre. Il regardaient d'un air désoler le plateau de nourriture étalé sur le plancher de la chambre.

-Oh ! C'est pas bien grave. Assura Hermione.

Puis, elle se leva et alla chercher sa baguette dans ses poches de jeans que Ron avait laisser au sol. D'un simple sort, elle nettoya tout, ramenant la nourriture dans leurs assiettes respectives.

-Eh voilà ! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Tu as faim ? demanda Ron à son fils, qui acquiesça aussitôt. Alors vient là!

Il s'assit dans le lit et fit signe à son fils de venir le rejoindre. Celui-ci sauta aussitôt entre les draps. Hermione leur amena le plateau et prit place dans le lit à son tour. Le tableau était parfait ! Les deux parents, réconciliés, assit de chaque côté de leur fils bien-aimé !

La journée fut idéal ! Ils passèrent tout leur temps avec Andrews. Après le petit déjeuner, ils étaient aller chercher les affaires d'Hermione chez ses parents. Ceux-ci, ravi de voir leur fille et leur gendre réunis , les avaient invités à dîner. L'après-midi avaient été plutôt calme, profitant d'un moment de détente près du feu. Puis, finalement, Hermione eut droit à son souper qu'elle avait manquer la veille ! Ce fut Hermione qui mit Andrews au lit, lui contant quelques histoires que Ron écouta, accoter nonchalamment, les bras croisés, sur le cadre de la porte !

-Bonne nuit mon cœur !

-Bonne nuit maman !

-Bonne nuit Andy !

-Bonne nuit papa !

Laissant la porte entre-ouverte, Hermione et Ron sortit enfin de la chambre.

-Tu as l'air épuiser, constata Hermione.

-Non, ça va ! répondit Ron en souriant, mais Hermione ne fut pas dupe.

-Viens avec moi, je vais te faire couler un bain !

Ron sembla réfléchir à l'idée quelques secondes, puis il accepta.

-Tu restes avec moi ? demanda-t-il d'une voix suave.

-Toujours ! répondit Hermione d'une voix câline.

À peine quelques minutes plus tard, ils étaient dans leur immense baignoire, des bulles flottant dans l'eau et quelques chandelles éclairant la pièce, rendant l'atmosphère des plus romantique. Hermione était entre les jambes de Ron, sa tête reposant contre son épaules musclé, les yeux clos. Ron lui, pas plus réveiller, se contentait de caresser Hermione sensuellement, sur tout les endroits qu'il atteignait. Les doux soupires d'Hermione étant comme une agréable musique à ses oreilles.

-Ron, ronronna-t-elle après un moment de douce torture.

-Oui ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Hermione se redressa et tourna la tête vers lui, plongeant ses yeux noisette dans son beau regard bleu océan. Alors que Ron, ne pouvant plus tenir devant sa beauté, s'approcha d'elle pour l'embrasser, Hermione se recula.

-Attend !

Puis, sans crier gare, la jeune femme se dressa sur ses pieds et sortit de la baignoire.

-Où tu vas ? demanda Ron, sans pouvoir cacher sa déception… et son désir.

Hermione attrapa quelque chose au sol, puis elle se retourna vers lui. Ron déglutit. Elle était vraiment belle, là, comme ça, nue, trempée, éclairée par la seule chaleur des chandelles. Mais ce qui le fit avaler de travers fut ce qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite… sa baguette magique. Elle murmura une courte incantation tout en pointant son ventre plat. Une lumière bleu l'enveloppa un instant, avant de s'estomper aussitôt.

Féline, elle avança vers Ron et reprit sa place entre ses jambes, désormais face à lui. Posant une main délicate sur sa mâchoire carré, elle lui tourna la tête, embrassant quelques moment son lobe d'oreille. Ron gronda de plaisir. Puis, laissant ses lèvres effleurer sensuellement sa peau, elle lui chuchota, tel le plus précieux des secrets :

-Fais-moi un enfant, Ron !

* * *

Fin!  
Le prologue s'en vient très bientôt! 


	9. Chapter 9: Épilogue

**Disclaimer :** Tout est à la merveilleuse J.K.Rowling, bla bla bla, appliquez la formule.

Et voilà l'Épilogue.  
Je dédie la totalité de cette histoire à Mike, mon ancien colocataire, qui m'a permit d'exploiter **son** idée et de vous l'écrire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

**.: Cracmol :.**

* * *

**Épilogue **

oOoOo

_20 ans plus tard_

oOoOo

-Ron !

-Quoi ?

-RON ?

-QUOI ?

-Ah tu es là !

Hermione sourit à son mari, s'excusant.

-Chéri, il est presque deux heures ! Manu va bientôt arriver, faudrait penser à aller le chercher !

-Bouge pas papa, j'y vais ! se proposa une jeune femme.

-Merci Sam !

Samantha et Manuel étaient les jeunes frère et sœur d'Andrews. Celui-ci venait d'avoir 24 ans. Il travaillait pour l'ambassade britannique et était un vrai 'crack' en informatique. Il était marié depuis 2 ans déjà à une jeune et belle Moldue de bonne famille.

Quand Andrews avait eu ses 5 ans, Hermione avait donner naissance à une petit fille, Samantha, qui avait désormais 19 ans. Sorcière compétente, elle était néanmoins la plus espiègle de son année ! Ses longs cheveux brun, malgré qu'ils soient lisse, la faisait beaucoup ressembler à sa mère, mais elle avait les yeux bleu de son père. Ayant fini ses études à Poudlard, la jeune demoiselle étudiait désormais pour devenir Aurore. Elle habitait encore chez ses parents.

Manuel, c'était le petit dernier ! Sorcier également, il étudiait toujours à Poudlard, en sixième année. Ses cheveux était d'un roux étincelant, comme son frère aîné et son père, mais ils étaient légèrement bouclé. Ses yeux étaient les mêmes que ceux de sa mère et il avait également hérité de son intelligence légendaire. En effet, Manuel Weasley était le préfet de sa promotion, dans la maison des Serdaigles.

Aujourd'hui, c'était le début des vacances de Noël. Manuel venait les rejoindre et Sam était partie le chercher à la gare King's Cross. Hermione et Ron préparaient le repas, attendant l'arriver de leur trois enfants, de leur belle-fille et… de leur petite-fille.

En effet, Andrews était désormais père d'un charmant petit ange de 8 mois. Lelia Weasley. L'enfant était, de l'avis de ses grands-parents, la plus belle merveille au monde avec ses courts cheveux roux, légèrement frisotté, et ses beaux grands yeux violets.

_Ding Dong_

Hermione alla rapidement répondre à la porte.

-Bonjour maman ! Joyeux Noël !

-Andrews ! Kori !

-Bonjour Madame Weasley ! salua poliment Kori.

La jeune femme donna la petite Lelia à Hermione, afin qu'elle et son mari puisse se mettre à leur aise et enlever leur manteau. Hermione s'occupa de déshabiller le bambin. Ron arriva entre temps, saluant son fils et sa bru.

Kori était une très belle jeune femme, de long cheveux blond frisés et des yeux incroyablement brillant, de la même couleur que la petite Lelia.

Quelques temps après, Samantha et Manuel furent de retour. Ils s'installèrent rapidement à la table et se racontèrent leur histoire, ne s'ayant pas vu depuis des mois. En fin de soirée, Manuel et Andrews jouaient sur une console X-Box, Ron et Hermione s'étant muni d'appareils Moldus pour distraire leur fils aîné. Kori et Samantha parlaient de tout et de rien, assises à la table de la cuisine et Ron et Hermione, assis dans leur divan, regardaient leur petite famille, faisant le point sur leur vie jusqu'à maintenant, fière de leur progéniture !

-Eh bien, sourit Ron à sa femme. On a quand même plutôt bien réussit !

-Oui, sourit Hermione.

Alors qu'elle donnait le biberon à la petite Lelia, elle cessa un instant pour pouvoir embrasser tendrement son mari. Mécontente, l'enfant poussa un cri…

…et fit _léviter_ le biberon jusqu'à sa petite bouche rose.

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

Merci d'avoir lu cette fic! HUGS  
Elliania-Kat 


End file.
